The Brave and the Bold: The Animated Series
The Brave and the Bold: The Animated Series is the newest computer-animated series based on the comic book series of the same name by DC Comics and it set to premiere on Cartoon Network in TBD 2019. PLOT: CAST & CHARACTERS: Main Cast: * David Kaye - Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman, Bizarro, * Troy Baker - Bruce Wayne/Batman, * Lucy Lawless - Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Grey Griffin - * Crispin Freeman - * Tara Strong - Rachel Roth/Raven, * Daran Norris - * Kevin Michael Richardson - * Steven Blum - Joker, * Diedrich Bader - * Travis Willingham - * Jeff Bennett - Ultoon/John Smith/Red Tornado, * Corey Burton - Supporting Cast: * Scott Menville - Tim Drake/Robin (II)/Red Robin * James Arnold Taylor - * Vanessa Marshell - * John Kassir - * Hynden Walch - Kormad'r/Blackfire, * Khary Payton - Victor Stone/Cyborg, * Phil LaMarr - * Tom Kenny - * Michael Rosenbaum - Barry Allen/Flash, * Nathan Fillion - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern * Greg Cipes - Garfield Logan/Beast Boy, * Tabitha St. Germain - * Nicole Oliver - * Paul Dodson - * Bill Fagerbakke - * Dee Bradley Baker - * Josh Keaton - * Stephanie Sheh - * Stephanie Lemelin - * C.C.H. Pounder - Amanda Weller * Fred Tatasciore - * Carl Lumbry - * Corey Feldman - * Lauren Tom - * John DiMaggio - * Lex Lang - * Liam O'Brien - * Clancy Brown - * Maurice LaMarche - * Charlie Adler - * Tress MacNeille - * Loren Lester - * Alyson Stoner - * Jessica DiCicco - * Peter Jessop - * James Sie - * Mae Whitman - * Carlos Alazraqui - * Rene Aunberjonois - * Andre Sogliuzzo - * Eric Bauza - * Seth MacFarlane - * Rachael MacFarlane - * Rachel Quaintance - * Michael-Leon Wooley - * Kari Whalgren - * Ron Perlman - Shade Wilson/Deathstroke * Bruce Greenwood - * Jennifer Hale - * Maggie Q - * Matt Lanter - * Brian Doyle-Murray - * April Winchill - * George Takei - * Benjamin Diskin - * J.K. Simmons - * Dwight Schultz - * Dan Castellaneta - * Bumper Robinson - * Andrea Romaro - * Susan Blu - * Adam McArthur - * Roger Craig Smith - * Eden Sher - * Cindy Robinson - * Richard Epcar - * Keith Sivlerstein - * Robin Aktin Downes - * Alan Tudky - * Peter Lurie - * Neal McDonough - * Debi Derryberry - * D.C. Douglas - * Michael Trucco - * Cameron Brown - * Yuri Lowenthal - * Michael T. Weiss - * Tony Todd - * Masasa Moyo - * LeVar Burton - * Summer Glau - Minor Cast: * Adam Baldwin - * Gilbert Gottfried - * Dawn Oliveri - * Christopher Daniel Barnes - * Jensen Ackles - * Brent Sniper - * Amy Acker - * Xander Berkeley - * Keith Ferguson - * Keith Szarabajka - * Andrew Fancis - * Richard Green - * Mark Hamill - * Michael Gough - * Eric Roberts - * Kim Mai Guest - * Powers Boothe - * Rob Paulsen - * Jeff Bergman - * William Salyers - * Gray Anthony Williams - * Sumalee Motano - * Cathy Cavadini - * Mark Rolston - * Stephen Root - * Danica McKellar - * April Steward - * James Remar - * Richard McGonagle - * Keone Young - * David Sobolov - * Jason Marsden - * George Eads - * Robert Englund - * Olivia d'Abo - * J.B. Blanc - * Peter MacNicol - * Dennis Haysbert - * Jennifer Carpenter - * Michael Ironside - * Alexander Polinsky - * Susan Sullivan - * Nicole Sullivan - * Jason Spisak - * Peter Onotani - * Elizabeth Daily - * Peter Cullen - * Paul Eiding - * Brad Garrett - * Jeremy Piven - * Jennifer Morrison - * Jane Singer - * Sean Astin - * Julianne Grossman - * Jeffrey Combs - * Justin Gross - * Tamara Taylor - * Benjamin Bratt - * C. Thomas Howell - * Michael C. Hall - * Greg Ellis - * Adrian Pasdar - * Jim Cummings - * Ian Hecox - * Anthony Padilla - * David Kaufman - * Grant George - * Andy Serkis - * Paul Rugg - * Jonathan Adams - * Mark Hildreth - * Udo Kier - * Oded Fehr - * Andy Milder - * Jonathan Frakes - * Will Friedle - * R. Lee Emery - * Rick D. Wasserman - * Tery Parker - * Matt Stone - * Ashley Johnson - * Cam Clarke - * Hope Levy - * Kath Soucie - * Kimberly Brooks - * Chris Cox - * Sam Riegel - * J.G. Hertzler - * Paul Blackthrone - * Stana Katic - Guest Stars: * Tim Daly - * Dana Delany - * Kevin Conroy - * Susan Eisenberg - * Tara Platt - * Wade Williams - * Jason Isaacs - * Tim Russ - * Andrea Brown - * Sabrina Carpenter - * Tim Curry - * Ashleigh Ball - * Gina Torres - * Carolyn Lawrence - * Mr. Lawrence - * Dante Basco - * Seth Green - * Patrick Warburton - * Neil Patrick Harris - * James Woods - * Eliza Dushku - * Quinton Flynn - * Arnold Vosloo - EPISODES: click here CREW: Executive Producers: Sam Register, Stephen Davis, Sander Schwartz Producers: Bruce Timm, Paul Dini, David Slack, James Tucker, Glen Murakami Directors: Sam Register, Jay Oliva, Curt Geda, Lauren Montgomery, Sam Liu, Christopher Berkeley, Michael Chang, Alex Soto, Matt Youngberg, Ben Jones Voice Director: Andrea Romaro Music by: Noah Kaniel Animation Provided by: Production Companies: DC Entertainment Distributed by: Warner Bros. Television Distribution CHANNELS: * Cartoon Network (USA) * TV Tokyo (Japan) * Teletoon (Canada) * RATINGS: * TV-Y7-FV (USA) *